wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Soulseeker's Story
This is going to be my first fanfiction. unless you count the 'The Light Dragon Book 1', then no. Anyway, this one will be about my OC Soulseeker. I really hope you enjoy! Draco The wise Nightwing Introduction Soulseeker has always been stuck working with Mastermind, a fellow NightWing scientist. But Soulseeker soon realizes that he is doing much more than he had thought. Mastermind, experimenting on the RainWings and figuring out their venom has always been a mystery to Soulseeker. Now determined to figure out what his plans are for, Soulseeker sets out on a quest to find out secrets that could save everyone or endanger them. Chapter 1 Soulseeker always loved science, it gave him a purpose and a job. He always wanted to study astronomy but that couldn't happen. He was stuck working with him. He studied RainWings and their venom, but in the process was torturing, hurting, scarring and making them sad as a rainy day. He had never seen dragons that sad in his entire life. Soulseeker hated his job, working with Mastermind was a terrible job, he felt like he wasn't right at all. Sure it was a job ''but who said it was the right thing to do? He didn't think so. Soulseeker walked into Mastermind's lab and immediately went into his area. He had a small desk with many scrolls piled up neatly about the stars. He had a blueprint for a long telescope but it wasn't even started. He let out a long sigh and sat down looking at some vials and test tubes in a corner, which was Mastermind's. Waiting once again for Mastermind to show up for his day at work. Then he heard the door open with a loud creak, like it normally did and then came a slam. Mastermind appeared with his helmet still on his head from the last experiment. He walked over to Soulseeker looking excited. "Are you ready for the day Soulseeker?" He asked. "Yes I am, I got here before you." Soulseeker said almost growing but holding it back. He was not truly happy with his job but again with the alliance with Queen Blister, he had no choice. Mastermind shrugged and walked over to a control panel. "Ooooo. Who should over test subject before seeing how long a RainWing can go with their venom?" He asked beaming with pride, which made Soulseeker a bit more mad seeing how he enjoyed it. "I have no guess, I think it should be your choice today, Mastermind." Soulseeker said coming close to sounding like sarcasm. Mastermind nodded and picked the number 4 on the panel. One of the doors opened up and there was a small sad and scared looking RainWing. Soulseeker gave a look at the sad dragon shooting a look that said. He thought sadly. "Bring me my big section of the special metal please, Soulseeker" Mastermind asked. Soulseeker nodded and went to a large metal box and pulled out a piece. It wasn't very heavy and it was shimmering in the light. He handed the piece over to Mastermind just as he had asked and he walked into the cell, propping it up so it wouldn't fall over. He took off the mussel on the RainWing and said. "You're our special subject for today! How interesting this will be." He said full of joy. He walked back into the lab shutting the door tightly, locking it and went back to his spot. Soulseeker looked down at his talons. He wasn't ready at all. Chapter 2 After many long hours of testing the venom to see if it changes if you repeatedly shot it out. Of course, nothing changed, and to Mastermind's surprise, the sad RainWing fainted before she could even reach the number of 15. Soulseeker was secretly furious. He hated the fact that he was powerless to do anything. Soulseeker sat at his desk and started reading about the stars. They were done for the day and he had nothing better to do. Mastermind was, however, mixing chemicals and then pouring it on the metal to see if there was a reaction to the venom. '''He's trying to find a cure.' Soulseeker thought. He watched for a few monuments and saw no reaction. He looked back down at his scroll and paid no attention. Then he heard the door open, seeing Mastermind quickly running up to it. "I must not be interrupted! I... Morrowseer?" Morrowseer, the large NightWing that delivered the prophecy is here, for a reason.'' He thought. Soulseeker got up and stood behind Mastermind. He saw Morrowseer and two NightWing dragonets. "Mastermind, this dragonet is from Farsight's egg, He is your son." He said shoving the one in front of him closer to Mastermind. He looked at the NightWing and said, "My son? You? Perfect! Me out of all dragons I have a son!" He yelled beaming with pride and joy. "Do you have a name?" He asked. "Starflight." He said smiling at his father. Soulseeker looked at Starflight and smiled, it was a perfect name. "Excellent. Now let me show you around the lab." Mastermind said. He took his son and the other NightWing dragonet and showed them the whole lab. Soulseeker looked at Morrowseer but he saw him casting a glare. He quickly looked back at his scroll. 'Wow, what was that for?' He thought. "So, how is the experiment going?" He asked with a growl. "Not terrible but I can say it is going slowly as expected." Said Soulseeker. "We think the RainWings are planning an attack." He said grumbling. "Soulseeker, you want to save the RainWings, don't you?" He said standing up. Soulseeker eyes widened. '''What? How did he know? "Me? No sir, I would never betray the NightWings." He said clearly not to stammer and show weakness. "We'll see about that." He said smiling. Soulseeker didn't stare any longer. He went back to reading his scroll. He thought again and again. He was pondering many theories on why Morrowseer would''' A'. Suspect him in the first place. '''B' Be joking around. and C''' He just knows it. Soulseeker stared at his scroll unable to read. '''I'm going to get to the bottom of this. If i like it or not, I am intelligent. I should be able to figure this out. He thought. '' '' Chapter 3 Soulseeker was still shaken after Morrowseer left. Mastermind was off at a meeting. So he was left alone. He couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. Why would Morrowseer say that? Yes, he did care about the RainWings but there was nothing he could do. 'Morrowseer. Why say that? How did he know? How did he...' The door opened quietly, someone was sneaking in. 'Who would come in at this hour?' he thought and quickly hid In a dark corner. He saw two NightWings walk in. They looked like dragonets. Then something clicked in his brain. Mastermind's son, Starflight. He moved a little bit out of his corner a bit shy. "Starflight?" He asked. The NightWing quickly looked at him and his friend. "Father?" He asked. "No sorry, your father is away at the moment. I'm his helper Soulseeker," he said proudly. "Oh, I'm sorry for sneaking around, You know my name and this is Fatespeaker," he said pointing to her. Soulseeker shook both of their talons. "Don't be sorry. I would have done the same thing. You came to see the RainWings, didn't you." Soulseeker said sadly. "Yes, I. I felt weird seeing my father do this to these innocent RainWings. I feel like I should do something But what about you?" Starflight said. Soulseeker nodded. He understood why Starflight felt that way. He knew how wrong his father was. Yes, Mastermind was smart and brilliant but he was using it wrong. "I understand. I wish I wasn't working here but it was the queen's order. I cannot go against that. No matter what I do or say." Soulseeker said calmly? Starflight looked down at his talons. He felt bad for him. Seeing you own father torture innocent Rainwings. "I really wish I could help, but someone already suspects me. Morrowseer is right on my tail. "He said looking at Starflight. He looked up astonished at what he said. "What? Morrowseer knows? Or thinks you?" Starflight said quickly. "Sadly yes, he said that when you came. He really spooked me. I'm still trying to figure out how he knows. Or how he thinks he knows. " Soulseeker said puzzled. Fatespeaker finally spoke up. "I guess Morrowseer is angry at everyone, even him." She said quietly. Soulseeker nodded. "I think you two should go before anyone shows up or sees that you're gone." He said smiling. Starflight nodded. He grabbed Fatespeaker's talons and ran quietly down the hall. After Mastermind came back he only set his helmet down and left. So after Soulseeker decided to leave shortly after. Walking down the dark halls with his lit torch, he moved quickly back. He heard a thud behind him. Then talons smashing his back slamming him into the ground. No! Soulseeker yelled in his head. He looked up at his attacker. this dragon was wearing a hood but he could clearly see who it was. It was Morrowseer.... Chapter 4 Soulseeker let out an agonized yell. "Morrowseer? Why?" He yelled out hissing. Morrowseer didn't say a word. Instead he flipped Soulseeker on his back hissing. "You are a danger for our plans. So, you die here." He said menacingly. Soulseeker didn't like that at all. He flipped over throwing Morrowseer off. You may be big but i am strong you forget. Soulseeker thought. He let out a snarl and blasted a bolt of fire at Morrowseer. He fell back hissing, but he quickly got back up. Soulseeker made a run for it, running down the halls as quickly as he could but Morrowseer was gaining fast. He looked forward again but smacked into a stone pillar. Soulseeker hissed and couldn't get up. He broke his leg, and then Morrowseer slammed his talons on Soulseeker's wings. He let out a howl of pain and fury. His wings were bleeding heavily and Morrowsser picked him up. He brought him over to a pit of lava. "Goodbye Soulseeker. It's nothing personal but i can't have you helping the RainWings. You're a traitor." He said. Soulseeker knew his fate now, he was to die a traitor into lava. He was in too much pain to move. Then he heard yelling. "Drop him!" A MudWing came charging in tackling Morrowseer to the ground unconscious. Soulseeker looked up. "Crag... I can't.. Thank you...Enough..." Soulseeker said gasping. The large Mudwing picked him up and put him on his back. "Don't worry Soulseeker, I will find you help." He said. "But, I'm a traitor. No one will take me in." He said breathing heavily. There was only one place they could both go. The Rain kingdom. Chapter 5 Crag ran with Soulseeker into the lab. He looked at the chained RainWings staring at him. He smiled sadly. "I guess they got me.. I wish I could really help but I'd be dead for sure." He said gasping. Soulseeker saw Crag grab his scrolls of astronomy. He put them in a backpack and carried it. He picked up Soulseeker and put him back on him. Soulseeker tucked his talons in, moaning, he was still in pain and his wings still bleeding. His leg still hurt, he could hardly move it. Crag slowly made his way to the portal but stopped suddenly. Soulseeker looked up to see. There were about ten NightWing guards in front of the portal, How were they going to get past? Crag looked down and found three rocks. They weren't very big but he knew the MudWing had a plan. He put them all in one hand and threw them at the guards. One got hit in the head knocked out and the others just staring at what had happened. They all looked at the portal. Crag slowly walked up behind them. He raised his talons into a fist and knocked them all on the head, knocking them out cold. "Well, a bunch of RainWings might pop out at us. Better than staying here and dying to your own tribe right?" He said almost joking. "They might think I'm going to hurt them, but I mean no harm," Soulseeker said hopelessly. Crag nodded and slowly stepped through the portal. His scales tingled and white light all around them. Then it was gone, and he felt cold raindrops fall on his, soothing his wings from pain. "Hey! Who are they!" A SeaWing shouted. Crag stepped back a bit. "Don't hurt us! We need help!" He said pointing to Soulseeker. He looked worried, like he couldn't think of anything more to say, and that's when a bunch of colors popped out of the canopy of trees. RainWings, they hid in the trees completely hidden. "He has a NightWing guys! And why is a MudWing here!" The female SeaWing shouted, looking angry and fierce. A RainWing and a MudWing came. "Well whoever they are, they better start talking." The RainWing said. The MudWing tilted his head at Crag wondering why he was here. "Please don't hurt us. He needs help. We want to help the RainWings. But Morrowseer knew. Please, he's hurt. He had no choice but to help keep the RainWings locked up." Crag said. The RainWings gasped. The SeaWing looked angry even more and the MudWing just stared. "Why should we trust you? You took my tribe, and tortured them. How in the world am I supposed to trust you? And by the way, I'm there Queen, Glory." Glory said hissing. Soulseeker looked up. "I am sorry for any trouble caused. You're right, you have no reason to trust me. But I will say this. What makes you think you can't?" he said in a rasping voice. He saw a small golden SandWing come popping out. "Oh my, are you hurt badly? "She said in a caring tone. Crag put Soulseeker down so she could see the injuries Morrowseer did. "Sunny, we can't trust them yet. We don't know if they're lying." The SeaWing said more calmly. "Tsunami! This dragon needs our help! He said Morrowseer got him, Why can't we trust them! I'm not standing aside and let a dragon, NightWing or not suffer." Sunny said fiercely. The MudWing nodded. "I trust them, and my name is Clay." he said putting this talons out to Crag. Crag shook his talons. "I am Crag, this NIghtWing is Soulseeker." he said smiling. Glory nodded, she flicked her tail and the RainWings quickly made a carrier and took Soulseeker away. He will be safe, but for how long?... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)